


My Demons

by NicholeRivera19



Series: Fire&Ice [2]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mild Angst, fluffy fluffity fluff fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 06:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1929555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicholeRivera19/pseuds/NicholeRivera19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki has a terrible dream that just can't be true...Can it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Demons

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot was inspired by Imagine Dragons "Demons". I hope you enjoy this! I really had quite a time writing this. <3

Bethany awoke to the plethora of whimpers and grunts next to her. She wiped her eyes blearily, a bit disoriented. She sat up and shook the Prince's shoulder. The next sound he made sent a cold shudder through her entire being. It sounded like that of a wounded animal.

"Loki....Loki darling, wake up. It's nothing more than a horrid dream", she whispered. She leaned over him and shook his shoulders as he started whimpering. She shook him in one last attempt to wake him up and his eyes shot open, emerald green eyes meeting her amber coloured ones. His face hardened when he saw Bethany's face and she flinched, removing her hands. Thinking she did something wrong, she sat back in her spot on the bed. He was still breathing hard as he sat up and faced her with a fierce glare. She flinched again. 

"Why are you with me?" He asked abruptly. He saw her eyebrows rise in confusion. She hesitated and his face seemed to darken.

"Why are you asking me that?" She retorted. He clenched his teeth together, the muscles in his jaw working furiously. He growled lowly, his eyes darkening as his anger grew.

"I asked you a question, Bethany. Now are you going to answer or just keep retorting with idiotic, midgardian questions?" He hissed between clenched teeth. Her face was of utter confusion and a slow rage seemed just under the surface.

"I love you, that's why", she said softly. He sneered at her, baring his teeth.

"You  _love_ me. Am I really supposed to believe that?" He muttered. He stood in one movement, pulling his trousers up in the next. He turned to look at her sitting form.

"What do you know about love? You pathetic, mundane woman with those silly, little movies that make you believe in fairytales. You have no  _idea_ what love is", he continued. He looked at Bethany whilst pulling on his emerald green tunic. From the way the moonlight shone through the window and across her face, he could see her eyes filled with tears. His mouth twitched up in amusement. He walked around so that he was on the side she was. He sat down and cupped her cheek lightly in one hand, his thumb resting under her chin. 

"You think that I am so unintelligent that these artificial tears will fool me?" He cooed softly. He watched as she blinked softly, the tears cascading down her cheeks. He felt guilt tug in the back of his mind, but he pushed it away. Suddenly she jerked her chin away from him, crawling to his side of the bed. She swung around and placed her feet on the marble ground, standing despite the fact she was exhausted from their passionate night before. In an instant, he was next to her. She gave him a withering look and in return he stared back at her coldly, leaning forward to grasp her wrist in his hand. His anger exuded from him, making Bethany flinch. She jerked her wrist away as he reached for her again. She raised her hand and slapped him soundly, hitting just under his prominent zygoma. His surprised was replaced with fury as she pushed him away from her. She glared at him as she pulled her gown on from the night before, marching off. She turned with a last, bitter look. She could see the rage building in him and she opened door, walking out of their room. She slowly walked down the hallway, going over the events that had just transpired, in her head. She ran her hands through her hair as she sought out Thor, seeking some of his advice. 

\-------------------------------------

Loki paced the room, sending objects crashing into the wall in his frustration. He saw the look of hurt that had flashed across his dear, beloved Bethany's features. The way the tears spilled down her cheeks,  _oh her lovely pink cheeks with her soft skin_ he thought. He groaned, knowing he messed up royally. He hurt Bethany,  _his Bethany._ The woman whom he loved so dearly, the woman who when all odds were against him, was on his side. His thoughts roamed back to his dream that had him fuming just moments before. Cringing inwardly, realising it was his own insecurities that made him explode at Bethany. He sighed, pushing his hair back for the umpteenth time. He sat at the edge of the bed, leaning his elbows on his knees with his head in his hands. " _I don't want you anymore, Thor knows how to treat a woman. He's not insecure and he can take care of me, unlike you. You're weak and you don't know what love is. How could a monster like you, understand what it means to love someone other than itself"? Dream Bethany had scoffed. Loki was on his knees, begging for another chance to prove to her that he was just as good as Thor. That he could take care of her, if she could only give him another chance. "Bethany, please. I love you so much, you're everything I need", he pleaded. Her petite frame shook with mirth, covering her mouth to hide her wide smile. "You're pathetic, you need me. I love how it's always you, you, you. You never once ask about me or what I need", she hissed. His emerald green eyes glistened with tears as they searched in her amber ones. They were cold, distant. "What I need is a God like Thor. Someone who can keep me safe", she continued._ _He watched as Thor drew her in for a deep, passionate kiss._ Loki's eyes snapped open, pushing aside the jealousy that coursed through him. He growled in frustration. Bethany had never given him a reason to mistrust her, she (as far as he knows) had always been faithful. It was just his insecurities that plagued throughout his thoughts during the night. He stood, knowing what he had to do. He exited the room, walking down the hall.

\-------------------------------------

Thor was startled when the doors to his chambers opened with a loud clang. He calmed down a startled Jane and watched as his younger brother's girlfriend covered her eyes. "I-I'm sorry for just intruding like this..I just don't know what I did wrong", she stammered. He was just about to tell her to leave, but seeing the desperate and frazzled look she had, he decided against it. Thor motioned for her to give him five minutes and she left without another sound, leaning against the doors. In exactly five minutes, Jane and Thor both opened the door. 

"Bethany, what is it that ails you?" Thor questioned. Jane walked to her side and took her arm, patting it lightly as she led Bethany inside their chambers and to their lounge area. She helped Bethany sit down and tried to get her to calm down. Thor sat next Jane across from Bethany. She looked hurt, the tears still falling down her cheeks. Jane leaned forward and took Bethany's hand in a friendly gesture. 

"Loki and I were sleeping but he started screaming and I woke him so I could calm him down and he just got so hateful", she sobbed. She pulled her hand from Jane's and covered her face with both of her hands. Thor and Jane shared a look and Jane stood to sit next to Bethany. She started rubbing small circles on her back, trying to calm her. 

"Bethany what did he say"? Jane questioned. Bethany looked down at her hands, taking a deep breath when suddenly the doors to the room opened again. All three of them looked towards the door and Thor glared, seeing Loki standing there. His body language oozed guilt. He surveyed them, swallowing audibly with the silence that surrounded them. 

"I'd like to speak with Bethany", he said softly. Jane marched over to him.

"She doesn't want to speak with you. Where do you get off on hurting the only woman who trusts you?" She barked at him. He flinched and it made Bethany's stomach knot up, she never liked to see him in pain. Bethany stood then and walked over, taking his hand in hers gently. She looked at Jane and Thor, nodding her head at the both of them.

"Thank you for listening", she said softly. They both nodded in unison as Thor stood to stand next to Jane. He took her hand and led her back to bed as Bethany exited with Loki. As the doors closed behind them, Bethany kept her gaze down and followed him towards one of the many balconies. They let go of each others hands simultaneously, and Bethany gazed out into the distance, observing Asgard.

"Bethany, I don't expect you to forgive me. What I said was out of anger and of my own insecurities", he started.

"Loki, I don't want to hear any excuses. What you said was beyond anger. You were downright aggressive", she replied. He flinched again and she reached for his hand, expecting him to pull his hand away. She opened his clenched fist, running her fingers across his palm. She heard a sigh come from him, and she tugged on his hand.

"Loki", she whispered. He looked at her, tears welling up in his beautiful absinthe coloured eyes. She cupped his face with her thumb just under her ear and pulled him down, pressing her lips to his softly. He hesitated and then pulled away.

"I don't know what your dream was about, but...It was just a bad dream", she said softly. Loki stroked her cheek softly, leaning his forehead down to press against hers. He sighed again, he never liked feeling vulnerable.

"In the dream....you left me for Thor. I kept asking for another chance and you just didn't even want to let me have that chance. You called me a monster and that no one could ever love a monster like me",he said quietly. He felt her hands shove against his chest and he stepped back in surprise.

"Oh Loki", she said. He averted his gaze expecting her to chide him like a child, like his mother use to do. He whipped his head around when he heard a small giggle. Her mouth was covered by her hand and he looked at her in utter confusion.

"You are such a prat", she said gently. "I love you. You're no monster to me", she continued. She let go of his hand and hugged him around his waist, burying her face in his chest. He heard her inhale deeply and he hesitated for a moment before he wrapped his arms around her. He rested his cheek against the top of her head, inhaling her scent. 

"I love you, Bethany. More than anyone or anything else in the world. More than power", he whispered gently. He felt her hug him tighter and he squeezed back as well, still feeling like the worst thing to have ever happened to her. 

"I love you too, Loki. More than anything. You accepted me for who I am and I am forever grateful to you ever since that night", she said softly. He smoothed her hair away from her face, leaning down to press his lips against hers. She responded with such passion that his breath was sucked from him, her lips fire against his. He pulled away first, panting only slightly. His eyes met hers and they held such love and adoration for him. He hoped his eyes mirrored the same, leaning down to kiss her forehead, nose and chin. She giggled softly and he offered her his arm in the hopes she would go back to bed with him. She took his arm and he walked off back down the hall towards their chambers. Before entering, his thoughts wandered back to the dream and he cringed, biting his tongue. Bethany of course, noticed him cringe and placed her hands on his cheeks, making him look at her. 

"Let me help you through this. I will help chase your demons away, Loki. Let me help fight your fears as you so gallantly helped me fight off mine", she whispered. His eyes focused on hers and they were fierce, determined. He nodded slowly and then shook his head to erase those thoughts. He kissed her once, twice, three times before walking into the room with her. The doors closed behind them and he led her to the bed, slowly sinking into the softness of it. He gently pulled her along with him, turning as he did so, so that they were in the spooning position. She kept a grip on his hands, kissing his knuckles lightly. He kissed the top of her head as he drifted off to sleep; Bethany dozed off slowly, kissing his knuckles every so often. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first Loki fan-fiction, I hope I did well. Comments are greatly appreciated, hate will just make me cry, possibly.


End file.
